


Cream Liqueur

by Tomibunny (Tomigiru)



Series: Shots of Brandi [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Creampie, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filming, Light Dom/sub, Porn with some plot, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting, Swingers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, drool, gagging, mostly this is about how the Rhodes are horny and Mox's dick is huge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomigiru/pseuds/Tomibunny
Summary: What's dinner without a show?In which the Nightmare Family has some ulterior motives for their cute YouTube series, and some very good reasons to invite their attractive coworkers over and have cameras about.
Relationships: Brandi Rhodes/Cody Rhodes, Brandi Rhodes/Jon Moxley
Series: Shots of Brandi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843888
Kudos: 12





	Cream Liqueur

"Well," Brandi said, clapping her hands together, "now that that's finished with, the real fun can begin." She glanced up at Mox, biting her lower lip and batting her eyelashes at him. His face didn't change much, but she was paying close enough attention to notice the way the corner of his mouth twitched, a dead giveaway he was trying his damnedest not to smirk. 

"Oh? And what fun would that be?" He asked, raising a brow. He knew why he was there, of course, and Brandi's behavior during the filming hadn't been lost on him, but it was fun to tease. 

"I think you already know." She replied, fingers reaching down to grab the outline of his growing erection in his jeans. He licked his lips, looking her up and down. 

"Yeah? Maybe so." This time, he let the smirk break through. Brandi smiled back, a determined glint in her eye, wrapping her fingers around one of his belt loops and tugging him towards her before pushing his hips back so that the kitchen counter was digging a bit into his lower back. 

She was smirking triumphantly as she undid the zipper and fly of his jeans, digging his cock out unceremoniously. The look of victory melted into one of almost nervous arousal when she looked down at her prize, though. 

"Gosh… I'm kinda intimidated," she said, echoing her words from earlier. There was a sharper edge to them this time, though, her words laced with arousal. 

"Don't be, babe." Moxley put a hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to make eye contact with him before he pushed down. Brandi's eyes glinted with excitement as she gave way to the silent command, sinking to her knees. 

She kept eye contact with him even as she settled on the cool tile of the floor. His smirk grew, hand moving to the base of his cock so he could lift it and slap it heavily against her upturned face. 

Brandi gasped in excitement at the sudden contact, Mox's cock heavy and hot against the bridge of her nose and swell of her cheek. She tilted her head even more--as far as she could-- and opened her mouth, waiting for him to make his move. 

He did, free hand burying itself roughly in her hair as he directed his cock into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered at the weight of it on her tongue, the way her lips stretched around its impressive girth. Then, Moxley's other hand joined the first at the back of her head. 

He held her in place as he thrust his hips sharply, burying to the hilt. Brandi groaned, hands flying up to grasp at Mox's thick thighs as he set the pace, tugging her head back before shoving her down again to meet another rough thrust. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the movement of the camera crew that managed Shot of Brandi, one of them directing the camera to, no doubt, catch the way Mox was fucking her throat mercilessly. She groaned at the thought, excited to see how she looked bobbing up and down on his thick cock later. 

"Fuck, you always film this shit, huh?" Mox commented, pulling her off his cock roughly. She took a ragged breath, strings of saliva still connecting her mouth to him, some of them breaking and dribbling down her chin. 

"Yeah," she managed to gasp out, realizing he'd given her a breather in order to get an answer out of her. 

"Let's give them a show then, huh?" He adjusted his hands on her head, making sure to bundle her long curls out of the way. It served to tighten his grip on her, and Brandi groaned at the sensation, letting her wet mouth loll open for him. 

This time, Mox thrust into her mouth, thick cock filling up her senses again, and he held her there, hands pressing tight against the back of her skull. Desperate, small gagging noises escaped her as her throat struggled against being stretched out by Mox's thickness. She couldn't help but move her hips, eyes nearly rolling back in pleasure as she struggled to pull away. 

Mox fucked exactly how she had hoped he would, grip tight against her as she squirmed, throat clicking as she had difficulty swallowing over and over around the head of his cock lodged in her throat. He chuckled, then shook her head, pushing her face harder against his pubic bone, cock purposefully knocking against her gag reflex. 

She tightened her grip on his thighs as the movement caused her to cough around his cock, spit flying from the corners of her mouth and nose. Mox roughly pulled her off his cock again, leaving her dazed and heaving, gasping for air as another glob of thick spit drooled from her mouth onto her shirt.

"How often do you get fucked like this when it comes to your little hobby, huh?" He challenged, tilting her head up towards him. Her pussy throbbed at the sight of both his stern blue eyes and the lens of the camera just in her periphery. She couldn't muster up a proper answer, head cloudy with arousal. She tried her best to shake her head "no" with Mox's hands still wound tight in her hair. 

He barked out a laugh, disentangling from her hair. 

"Take off your shirt-- you're making a mess."

Brandi nodded thoughtlessly, lifting her t-shirt off and tossing it to the side before looking back up at Mox. She could only imagine the picture she cut on camera--hair a mess from his rough grip and from frantically stripping, bottom half of her face covered in drool, her makeup running and her lipstick smeared. Her pussy throbbed again at the thought, her clit so hard at this point that even the pressure of the seam of her cutoffs was sending sparks of arousal up her spine with each movement. 

“You’ve got great tits, no wonder Cody can’t shut up about them.” Mox commented, bending down to tug at Brandi’s nipples. She keened, lifting up higher on her knees to move along with his rough grip, biting down on her lower lip as he twisted them cruelly before releasing them, slapping his hands down against the hard peaks before grabbing her hair again. She groaned, holding her mouth open for her before he could even direct his cock into her throat again. 

This time, he held her head in place as he pistoned his cock in roughly, aiming his thrusts upward to pull more rough, wet gagging noises from her. The head of his cock slammed the back of her throat and she heaved again, globs of drool spilling down her chin onto her now bare chest. Mox chuckled at that before tugging her head forward, burying her down on his cock again. 

She sputtered a bit more around his girth, groaning desperately as she stared up at him, eyes welling with tears from gagging and making her mascara run more. He rolled his hips a bit, shoving his cock deeper still, and she knew she must’ve made quite the sight, her eyelids fluttering and eyes rolling back in pleasure as her throat was stretched and strained. 

Then, Mox was yanking her away again, leaving her gasping and coughing. She stared up at him, spitting out a thick glob of drool that dragged down her chin and dropped onto her breasts, her chest moving up and down with her labored breathing. 

“C’mon, babe, you want this in your pussy, right?” Mox asked, taking his hands away from her head to circle the base of his cock, bouncing it tantalizingly, knowing exactly how hefty and thick it looked, now slick and wet from his abuse of her throat. 

“God, yes,” She whined, standing up on unsteady legs. Mox grabbed her hips and unceremoniously lifted her, as if she weighed nothing, placing her down on the counter. She laid back, letting her head hang back over it as the camera crew repositioned, one of them moving to stand in front of her. She could see the outline of his cock hard in his sweatpants. More importantly, though, Cody was there, blue eyes bright and hungry, hand just barely ghosting over the bulge in his workout clothes, sitting in one of the nice chairs set up outside the kitchen. He didn’t seem too preoccupied about missing her throating Mox’s cock--he’d be able to watch the film later with her, after all. 

Mox’s hands gripped at her hips, as if testing out how they would feel when he was fucking her, before moving to undo her cutoffs.   
“Je-sus, you soaked straight through the denim, huh?” He teased, stopping with her cutoffs half-unzipped to spread her legs, rubbing his thumb over the wet spot in her cut offs, practically pressing them into the cleft of her pussy. She groaned, hips jumping forward at the sensation of the seam digging in further against her throbbing clit. He clearly knew it, rubbing at her pussy through the denim for a bit longer before finally hooking his hands into the waistline of both her cutoffs and her thong, pulling them down. She shifted her hips so he could, face flushing at the way the crotch of the fabric clung to her soaked pussy. 

“Man, get in a zoom in on this……..” Mox muttered to one of the cameramen, finishing tugging off her clothes. “She’s so fuckin’ wet.” He spread her legs again, and she easily cooperated, letting her thighs fall open. She gasped when he moved to tug her lips open with his thumbs, spreading her. He shifted to the side, letting one of the cameramen kneel down close and get a full shot of her dribbling pussy. She knew her clit was throbbing desperately at the exposure, too, making her blush deepen. 

Mox gestured for the cameraman to get out of the way, before lifting her hips slightly and swooping down, burying his face in the wetness, a sloppy squelching sound filling the kitchen as he fucked his tongue into her drenched hole. Brandi all but yelped, hands scrabbling against the smooth kitchen counter. 

He dragged his tongue up to her clit, sucking it into his mouth expertly. Her back bowed against the counter as he gave the bundle of nerves a few harsh sucks before pulling back slightly to flick his tongue over it roughly. He continued the motion, tip of his tongue battering her clit as she squirmed end moaned. Then, he worked a finger into her hole as he went back to closing his mouth over her clit again, tongue pressed hard against the underside as he sucked on it. 

As soon as the finger pressing into her found her sweet spot, he was pressing against it incessantly, the paired sensations leading to Brandi practically screaming, orgasm building low in her stomach. He added another finger, shoving it in to also press against her g-spot, and the combination of his rough fingers pressing at her walls, the satisfying stretch of having both inside her suddenly, and his skilled tongue on her clit had her cumming, thighs shaking. 

The hard suction on her clit continued as it throbbed from her orgasm, and then longer still until she was whining from overstimulation. Finally, Mox pulled away, mouth and beard soaked from her pussy juices. He smiled at her, bracing a hand on one of her legs before shoving in a third finger. 

"Wanna make sure you're nice and ready," He assured her. Brandi didn't bother to respond past some acquiescing nod and thrusting her hips to meet with his hand, already desperate to have pressure on her clit again as his rough fingers worked her open further. Almost like he had read her mind and wanted to torment her further, he moved his free hand to settle just over her pussy, pressing down insistently on her pubic bone. 

She could feel his thumb, rough and weighty, settled right near her clit, making her only the more desperate. Instead, he smiled knowingly at her, keeping the pressure on her lower abdomen before hooking his fingers forward, the rough skin of his index and middle finger pressing insistently at her g-spot. The combined sensation made her hips jump, pleasure shooting up her spine. Still, with no contact to her clit, it only brought her right to the edge, pressure building at the base of it, only intensifying as Mox’s fingers rubbed mercilessly at her g-spot. 

He leaned forward, putting more weight on her stomach as his fingers sped up. She bit her lip, the feeling of the pressure burning hot on the underside of her clit. 

“C’mon, why don’t you show us all how much you’re enjoying yourself?”

Mox winked at her, although she could barely process it, and yanked his fingers out quickly--she threw back her head, body wracked with shivers, screaming as the pressure reached a crescendo. Her pussy throbbed as she squirted, soaking Mox’s shirt. 

Mox didn’t seem to mind. In fact, as Brandi lowered back to the counter, still shaking, a few weaker spurts of cum still spraying from her pussy with each throb, he looked incredibly smug. He moved one of his hands to her hip, moving the other to his cock so he could guide it to her hole. 

She canted her hips forward at the feeling of his cock at her entrance, whining. He just chuckled, moving with her so that he didn’t enter her yet, just rubbing against her soaked pussy lips. She groaned, wiggling her hips desperately. There was no way she would be able to express how badly she wanted Mox’s thick cock stretching her open, her brain absolutely fried from her last orgasm. 

Luckily, he seemed to understand that, only prolonging the teasing long enough to mutter something to one of the members of the camera crew before he made eye contact with her again, smirking as he finally, finally pressed his cock into her. He moved so that both hands were on her hips now, dragging her down the countertop so that she was as far down on his cock as she could be. 

Brandi’s back arched, a moan escaping her once he was fully seated. Done with the teasing, Mox pulled back and then began a brutal pace, fucking her open as thoroughly and as roughly as he had fucked her throat. Even though he had prepared her plenty, his girth still stretched her pussy out in the most tantalizing way, her hole close to aching each time his full length was seated inside her. 

She bit her lip, hands moving to bury themselves in her own hair since she couldn’t get any purchase on the smooth countertop, the room full of her gasps and groans paired with the wet sounds of Mox’s cock burying itself into her over and over. 

“A good hostess such as yourself would let her guests cum inside, right?” Mox ground out, moving one of his hands so that his thumb could rub against her clit in hard, rough circles. Brandi yelped at the sudden sensation, the touch making her fire off like a bottle rocket, pussy clamping down hard on Mox’s cock, making him grunt in surprise. 

“Fuuuuck, yes, yes, yes, cum inside,” She practically screamed, grinding her hips down as hard as she could against him as she rode out her orgasm. Clearly she didn’t have to tell Mox twice, as he started fucking into her again. Amazingly, he set the pace even faster than before, practically punching the air out of her with each thrust, leaving her gasping and whining. 

His hands clenched down hard on her hips, holding her against him and grinding into her as deeply as he could as he came, letting out a low groan as his cock pulsed inside her. She nodded in some sort of agreement as she felt the hot bursts of cum fill her up. 

“Shit.” Mox said breathlessly, letting go of her hips finally once the last few waves of his orgasm had washed over him. Brandi nodded again, blinking a few times as if it could help clear her head. She lifted herself up onto her elbows, glancing down at where Mox’s cock was still stretching her open. 

“Get a good shot of the pull out.” She said, voice a bit hoarse from both the throat-fucking she’d taken prior and some of the screaming she’d done. Mox motioned a cameraman over, pulling back and letting his softening cock fall out of her fucked-out hole. A soft moan escaped her at the sensation. She could feel her hole twitching, trying to tighten back up from the rough fucking but only managing to squeeze out messy globs of Moxley’s cum. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Cody’s voice made her jump a bit, his breath suddenly hot on her ear. She turned to see him standing on the other side of the counter, smiling hungrily at the sight of her pussy leaking cum, camera lens trained on it expertly. He shifted a bit, drawing Brandi’s attention downwards, to where his hand was wrapped around his cock, still hard. “Up for round two?” 

She glanced to Moxley, who shrugged and smiled before moving to wrestle his way out of his soaked t-shirt. The crew could probably direct him to where the water was, and they’d get him some clean clothes later. He was a big boy, she figured, he could take care of himself. For now…she shooed the cameraman away so she could angle herself better to wrap her hand around her husband’s cock, licking her lips. 

“Of course.”


End file.
